


小さな子

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Series: Das kleine Kind [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Blackmail, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Prose Poem
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: 人は人のためにどこまで行くんだろう？





	小さな子

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The little Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127756) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel)
  * A translation of [The little Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127756) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 
  * A translation of [Das kleine Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127834) by [PhibrizoAlexiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel). 



** 小さな子 **

 

憎しみは始まり。

憎しみは果実。

 

自分は小さな子である。

闇を恐れている。

路地は広くて、陰気臭くて

見える。

 

ここにいる人達と同じだ。

ここは彼等の国、彼等はここをよく知っている。

 

何故ここにいるんだろう。

小さな子が自分に聞く。

痛みが来ることを

知っている。

 

ここに自分を呼んだあいつを待っている。

あいつが来るそして奴等に対して一人にさせる事を知っている。

 

何故またここに来るのだろう。

小さな子が自分に聞く。

ポケットの中を見る。

写真の中にその理由がある。

 

奴等が来るそして最初のお見舞いが来る。

あいつが出て行くそして最初のズボンのボタンを外す。

 

何故こんなに痛むのだろう。

小さな子が自分に聞く。

だがその理由を思い出すと微笑ましい。

張り合いがある。


End file.
